Operation Abduct The Delicious
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Two 18 year old vampire girls Zoey and Azreal start school looking for a mate to share for ever with...they find them but they are their teachers! How are they going to get theri teachers to fall in love with them?
1. Our perfect mates

_**Operation Abduct The Delicious**_

I am Zoey Williams and I am eighteen I live with my cousin Azreal we are going to start our first day of school tomorrow and oh did we mention we a vampires. I am living with my cousin because my parents travel around the world and they didn't want me to miss any school so me, my little brother Jasper who is six and my big brother Bill who is twenty seven are living with my father's brother and his family. As I was unpacking Azreal came into my room and smiled kindly at me.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"No I'm just about done, come in I can use some company" I smiled as I put some books up on my book shelf.

"Are you excited for school?" Azreal asked as she sat on my bed.

"No not really…." I sighed.

"Nor am I….there's not hot guys!" she frowned.

"You and your hot guys" I laughed as I placed the last book on the shelf.

"I just hope I meet my perfect mate this year…." I frowned.

"I hope I do too…..but don't worry I have a good feeling about this year!" she grinned.

"Me too" I said with a small smile.

After I finished packing Azreal's parents made us go to bed early so we wouldn't feel tired the next morning. The next morning I had a dream of a tall black haired man who was my soul mate but it never happened I've always had that dream ever since I was in six grade and I never met that man so why would the change now? So when I finally got around I got dressed as I was combing out my long blonde hair all I could think of was my dream _stop thinking about it Zoey! That's never going to happen! _I scolded myself. Then I met Azreal down stairs who was tapping her black nailed fingers on the wall impatiently.

"Took you long enough" she sighed

"Sorry I got distracted" I smiled.

Azreal nodded and we made our way to her black hummer and got inside. As we drove to school I started to nervously fidget in my seat.

"Zoey sit still! Why are you so nervous?" she asked as we pulled in to the drive way of the school.

"I don't want to go!" I frowned.

"Zoey really? You acted like this on the first day of kindergarten!" she exclaimed.

"I just cant! Go with out me!"

"No! why are you nervous this time?" she asked.

"W-what if they find out…t-that we are vampires? It can turn out just like that Frankenstein movie! They are going to sharpen their pitch forks!" I blurted out.

"Zoey first that's just a movie, second he wasn't a vampire, third we've kept it a secret all these years so stop freaking out and lastly I don't think they use pitch forks any more!" Azreal laughed.

"Ok I'll go" I frowned.

"Good" Azreal smiled as she flung her back pack over her shoulder and we made our way into the school. Once we got our schedules I frowned.

"Who's your first period?" she asked excitedly.

"I have math with Mr. Thompson….he sounds like an old fart…and I hate math!" I frowned.

"Sucks for you! I have English with Mr. Harris ….hmmm his last name sounds sexy!" Azreal smirked.

"Lucky" I pouted.

"Hey cheer up you have him second!" Azreal grinned as she pointed to my schedule.

I smiled a little then the bell rang and we parted to go to our classes once I got to the class room it had posters all over and it even had a calk board! This was one old class room! I sighed and took a seat way in the back then the bell rang again saying its time for class to start. Then a tall man with long black hair pulled into a pony tail, green eyes, and a bit of facial hair walked into the room. He was handsome and I realized he looked a lot like the man in my dreams.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Thompson" he said in a British accent.

He was the most handsome man I've ever seen and he was about twenty five. My eyes never left him they followed him around the entire class room. I only wondered what these humans seen him as ….with my vampire vision I seen him twenty times better and he looked absolutely breath taking.

"I am going to do a seating chart so when I call your name please sit at the desk I tell you too" he smiled as he picked up a sheet of paper off his podium.

I sat in my seat and just listened to his peaceful voice until my thoughts were cut off by him calling his name.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I looked around confused.

"Ah Miss Williams, this will be your seat" he smiled as he patted the empty desk in the front of the class room.

"Right" I nodded as I walked past him to sit down once I walked past him I caught his scent. The scent of the blood rushing threw his veins was incredible I wanted to bite into him right then and there but I had to control myself. _Wait….his scent….I …love his scent? Oh my…..t-that means….Mr. Thompson was meant to be my soul mate? …is that legal? Well I am eighteen and he's about twenty five….I guess that would be alright….AH! Zoey stop thinking about him this way he's your teacher!_ I thought in a panic.

After he was done with his seating chart he started to talk about his rules and requirements but I couldn't find myself to pay attention. All I was doing was staring at his handsome features, listening to his accent, and allowing his unique scent of a warm chocolate factory, hot Carmel, and warm freshly baked cinnamon rolls wash over me. This scent was so sweet and pleasant it would never get old to me.

"Now we have got that over with, how about we share what we did over the summer with the class? Um….Miss Williams will you do the honors of going first?" he smiled.

_Oh how I love the way my name falls off his lips…._I thought.

"Um yes….w-well my family and I visited our summer home in Romania, then we spent a few weeks on our private island named L'isola della pace e dell' amore , then my brothers and I moved in with my uncle as my parents are traveling the world for their business" I said as I stared into his beautiful green eyes.

"Oh I see that sounds very exciting, what is it your parents do for a living?" he asked curiously.

"They sell art" I whispered as my eyes shifted to his full lips then up to his eyes.

"I see" he grinned then I noticed his eyes looking at me for a moment then he turned toward the boy sitting next to me.

"Mr. Braxton how about you?" he asked kindly.

After the class was finally over I waited for every one to leave once it was just me and him I walked over to his desk nervously. I noticed he was reading a book which was called _The Creatures of the Darkness _I smiled to myself _He likes vampires?_ I thought. Then he looked up from his book and smiled at me.

"Miss. Williams hello! Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"N-no….I just wanted to welcome you to the school and all since your new" I blushed.

"Oh why thank you very much, that's very kind of you" he grinned.

"I shall see you tomorrow then" he smiled as his eyes burned into mine.

"Y-yes…..I'll see you tomorrow… Mr. Thompson" I breathed as I walked out of his room.

Once I was out of his class room I saw Azreal waiting for me outside of the room.

"What took you so long! I have the best news!" she grinned.

"Me too ! You tell me yours first!" I smiled.

"I found my mate!" she squealed.

"What who?"

"Well…..um….he's kind of sort of…. A teacher….his name is Mr. Harris" she smirked.

"That's great! I fell a little better about my news now" I chuckled.

"Really? What is your news?" she asked curiously.

"I found my mate too….he's my math teacher"

"That's awesome!" she grinned.

"Yes…but one problem" I frowned.

"What?"

" They are teachers….they aren't going to think of their students like that…." I sighed.

"Oh I will make it happen…..I already have a plan…..its called Operation Abduct the Delicious" she smirked.

"I like the sound of that!" I smiled

"I'll tell you more at lunch" she laughed as we walked to our second period classes.


	2. Closer

As I walked to second period all I could think of was Mr. Thompson he was so perfect, then I frowned I was officially lost I looked down at my schedule it said my next class was in room 105 was I even in the one hundred buildings? Then I ran right into some one and I heard books fall to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said as I quickly picked up the books.

"Don't worry about it" said a deep voice with a British accent.

I looked up and there he was Mr. Thompson.

"Mr. Thompson!" I blushed.

"Oh hello Miss Williams, what are you doing out of class?" he asked as he gathered up all his books.

"I…I'm lost" I stuttered.

"Lost huh? What's your next class?" he asked.

" I uh I have English with Mr. Harris" I said as I showed him my paper.

"Harris….room 105.…oh that's just around the corner…I can walk you there if you'd like" he smiled.

"Yes I …I would like that" I blushed as I followed him silently.

"So Mr. Thompson aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked playfully.

"No…I have a free period now….you see I teach math first then is my free period, then I teach drama third, and the rest of the time I teach math" he explained.

"Oh really? I have drama next!" I smiled.

"Great! I shall see you then" he smiled as he came to a stop "this is room 105"

"Thank you so much, and sorry about running into you" I laughed.

"It's alright….I have cat like reflects " he chuckled then one of his books fell and he tried to catch it but I caught it before him with my vampire speed _damn it! I use my vampire speed….I hope he didn't notice …._I thought nervously as I put if back on top of his stack.

"Thanks" he smirked then he looked at the clock in the hall way " I even got you to class on time…..I'm good" he chuckled.

"Yes you are" I laughed as I walked into my class room and took a seat.

Then the bell rang and a tall man with tan skin, broad shoulders, muscular, black hair, and a bit of facial hair, and the most amazing electric blue eyes walked up to the front of the class.

"Hello I'm Mr. Harris" he smirked.

He was a very handsome man but no one compared to my Mr. Thompson, then I realized he and Azreal would made the cutest couple.

"We are going to start one of our books it's called _Midsummer Nights Dream" _he smiled as he passed out books.

After class was over Azreal was looking threw the window literally drooling over Mr. Harris.

"Azreal! You know he can see you!" I laughed.

"I don't care! He's going to be my husband one day and I can do whatever the hell I want! Mmmm my sexy Mr. Yummy….he's so fine…..look at his ass!" she grinned.

I laughed and pulled her away from the window and we walked over to a near by bench.

"He's so sexy! I just want to smack his ass! Don't you!"

"Um I'm sorry I cant say that I do….but if we are talking about Mr. Thompson then sure!" I laughed.

Then Mr. Harris came out of his class room and locked the door.

"HEY ! COME HERE!" Azreal yelled.

"Azreal! What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Calling my sexy piece of man over here!" she smiled as he walked up toward us.

"Hello Azreal" he smiled.

"Hi…. I uh….I wanted to introduce you to my cousin Zoey!" she blushed as she pushed me toward him.

"Yes I believe I met her last period" he chuckled.

"Awesome" she whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"So what are you girls up to?" he asked casually.

"Just chilling" Azreal smiled as she stepped closer to him.

"I wish I could 'chill' with you two…but I have to go to the teacher's lounge to talk to the principle about foot ball try outs" he sighed.

"Aw I'm sorry you sound very stressed" Azreal frowned as he put her hand on his bicep.

"Yea…but I love foot ball so I don't really mind" he smirked.

"I love foot ball" Azreal smiled.

"Really? You should come to a game when we get the team all set up" he grinned.

"Your asking me to a game?" Azreal blushed.

"Yes if you would like to go to one" he smiled.

"Yes! I would love to go!" Azreal grinned.

"Cool….but too bad there's no games for a while….hmmm you can come and watch tryouts" he smiled.

"I'll be there! When are they?" Azreal asked excitedly.

"Today after school actually" he said.

"Cont me in!" she blurted out.

"Great I'll see you after school then" he said as he stared intently into her eyes. "Well I better go ….I'll see you two later" he smirked as he walked off.

"Wow" Azreal breathed as she watched him walk off.

"I think he just asked you out on a date" I laughed.

"A date? Holy crap he did!" she blushed.

"Good job!" I laughed.

"I…I cant believe…..wow" was all Azreal could say.

Then the bell ran and we said our goodbyes and I ran as fast as I could to get to drama class. Once I got to class I sat on the stage with the other students then Mr. Thompson took the center of the stage and smile warmly at me then turned his attention to the rest of the class.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Thompson" he grinned.

After he talked about the requirements for the class he started to talk about our first play.

"Ok as you all know, you usually do _Hair Spray _as your first play…but not this year I hate that bloody play! So we are doing one of my personal favorites _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_" he smiled proudly.

Once he said Rocky Horror my jaw dropped I loved this play and I knew all the words and songs by heart this could be my chance to impress him!

"For all of you that know of Rocky Horror, you know how perverted it could be so I am sending out permission sips for you all to be in the play…and since we have a bit of time we can start try outs today so who ever knows for sure they can be in the play can sing me any song of their choice" he smiled.

Then my hand immediately shot up.

"Yes Miss Williams?" he smiled.

"I would like to try out!" I said confidently.

"Wonderful please take the center of the stage" he smiled.

I nodded and stood then I looked around at all the people staring at me _crap I hate singing in front of big crowds why did I do this! Its ok just calm down think of everyone in their underwear…._I thought then I looked up at Mr. Thompson and blushed a deep red _ok maybe that wasn't a good idea…._I thought.

"So I can sing any song I like?" I asked nervously.

"Yes" he smiled.

I nodded and stood up straight _I will sing opera…..perhaps that will impress him…._I thought as I took a deep breath.

"Think of me,

Think of me, fondly

When we've said,

Goodbye.

Remember me once in a while,

Please promise me you'll try.

We never said our love

Was evergreen,

Or as unchanging as the sea,

But if you can still remember,

Stop and think of me" I sang then he stopped me with a bewildered look on his face.

"T-that Miss Williams was wonderful! I never heard a student sing quite like that before" he smiled.

"T-thank you" I blushed.

"Do you mind staying after school with me so we can go threw a few lines of the play together? I would like to test your singing ability" he smiled.

"Sure" I blushed.

Azreal's POV

After class I eagerly waited by Mr. Harris's class room once he came out I walked toward him.

"Hi!" I grinned.

"Oh Azreal! Hello are you ready for try outs?" he smiled as he locked his door.

"Yes!" I smiled as I stared at his beautiful face oh how I wanted to run my fingers in his black hair!

As we walked I stared at his face intently enjoying the scent of his blood which smelt of Carmel, warm rising bread, and apple cinnamon. Oh how I wanted to rip off his shirt and smear Carmel all over his chest and lick it off! Once we got to the field I sat on the bench and watch him, but threw the whole try outs I was just watching his ass I just wanted to grab it! Then I was brought out of my daze when he sat next to me and drank a bottle of water….covered in sweat I swear I was about to loose it and bite him!

"Man it's hot out here!" he sighed as he took off his hat.

"Very hot" I muttered but what he didn't know was I meant he was very hot.

"Yea well I better get back" he said as he plopped his hat on my head and walked back to his team.

I blushed and watched him some more then after try outs were over he sat by me once again.

"Your good a foot ball" I blushed.

"Thanks" he chuckled.

"Hey….um what is your first name?" I asked curiously.

"David"

"David….I like it….do you mind if I call you that?" I asked.

"Since I like you….you can call me David but in class you have to call me Mr. Harris deal?"

"Deal!" I grinned. "So David tell me about yourself"

"Are you interrogating me or something?" he teased.

"No….I'm just curious" I laughed.

"Alright….well in high school I was the foot ball star….I have two sisters who live in New York…..and I always wanted to be a pro foot ball player…but I ended up being and English teacher" he laughed.

"Why did you become and English teacher? Form what I seen you would have made an awesome foot ball player"

"I don't know….I felt…it was my calling…like I was meant to be an English teacher….kind of cheesy huh?" he laughed.

"Nope" I smirked.

"So Azreal tell me about you" he said his blue eyes burning into mine.

"Well…I don't have any siblings….but my cousin moved in with me and her two brother's are pretty much like my brothers…and she's like my sister….I love to read …and I am a…..um never mind" I sighed.

"You're a what?" he asked as his face got closer to mine.

"You wont believe me if I told you" I chuckled. _if he gets any closer….I might just bite him…._I thought as my mouth started to water.

"Try me…" he smirked that sexy smirk of his.

"If I tell you…you have to promise you wont tell anyone" I said in a serious tone.

"Promise" he breathed.

"I'm a…..a vampire" I whispered.

"Vampire? I never heard that one before" he laughed.

"Your not scared?" I asked confused.

"No…so is that what the kids are calling themselves these days?" he chuckled.

"What?"

"Isn't _Twilight _and other vampire books the big thing these days?" he asked.

"Yea…" I sighed _no point of proving it right now….I'll just let him think it was a joke for a while …._

"Well I had fun with you today" I blushed.

"Yea I had fun with you too" he grinned.

"Well I better go….I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled as I stood.

He stood with me and grabbed me by the arm .

"See you tomorrow Azreal" he whispered as he kissed my cheek lovingly. I

stopped and stared at him in shock and he had the look on his face that scream crap-what- did - I - just - do. I stared at him for a moment then he turned red.

"Bye" he grumbled as he walked away.

As I watched him walk I smirked _perfect I got him right where I want him…._


	3. There's a light

Zoey's POV

After school I hurried toward the drama class once I got there I saw Mr. Thompson going threw a stack of papers on his desk.

"Hello" I smiled.

"Ah Miss Williams hello!" he smiled "So are you ready to go over a few lines?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I blushed.

"Alright we will start off where Brad and Janet are in the car, here's a script" he said as he handed me a small booklet.

"Oh I don't need a script" I smiled.

"You don't?" he asked confused.

"Nope I love Rocky Horror I know it all by heart" I blushed.

"Great! Now lets get started then shall we?" he smiled as we stood in the center of the stage.

"Let's start off where their tire blows out" he said.

I nodded and put down my back pack.

"What was that bang?" I gasped.

"We must have a blow out….damn it! I knew I should have gotten that spare tied fixed!" Mr. Thompson sighed.

_Wow the way he say's Brad's lines are absolutely flawless and amazing! _I thought.

"Well, you just stay here and keep warm and I'll go for help"

"Where will go you in the middle of no where?" I frowned.

"Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles back? Maybe they have a telephone I could use!" Mr. Thompson said with a handsome smile.

"I'm going with you!" I said as I walked toward him.

"Oh no darling!" he said as he grabbed my hands which made me blush a deep shade of red.

"there's no sense in both of us getting wet" he said as his green eyes burned into mine.

"I'm coming with you, besides Brad darling that owner of the phone might be a beautiful woman and you might never come back to me" I blushed.

Mr. Thompson laughed and took my hand and we started to walk around the stage. Then he looked at me with those soulful green eyes of his and I thought I was just going to melt then we started to sing _There's a light, _and his voice was the sexiest thing I've ever heard!

"There's a light in the darkness of everybody's life" we sang together in perfect harmony.

Then he looked at me with a big grin, his warm hands still on mine.

"That was wonderful! I think you would make a perfect Janet!" he grinned.

"Thank you sir….but if you don't mind….I would like to play the part of Magenta" I blushed.

"Why's that?" he asked confused.

"She's my favorite" I laughed.

"Very well Magenta it is then" he grinned.

Then his grin faded away and we just stood there holding hands and staring into each others eyes. Then he realized our hands were still joined and he let go and walked to his desk nervously.

"Well I better be going…..I don't want to keep my cousin waiting" I blushed as I picked up my backpack.

"Miss Williams wait….I should walk you to your car….so uh…you wont get in trouble for being on campus after hours" he said as he picked up his brief case which looked an awful lot like an old doctor bag and walked to my side.

"Ok…thank you" I blushed.

We walked in silence for a moment until I broke it with the most stupid question in the world.

"So what is your first name?" I asked shyly I just couldn't help it! I had to have a name to go with his handsome face.

"I thought you weren't suppose to know teacher's first names" he laughed.

"Yes… but technically we are not in school" I smiled.

"School is not in session but we are still on campus" he smirked.

"Right…." I sighed.

He laughed and once we got to the parking lot he stopped and smiled warmly at me.

"Demetri" he said.

"Demetri?" I wondered.

"That's my name" he laughed. "You see we are not in school right now we are in the parking lot" he laughed.

I laughed along with him _Demetri Thompson…..what a beautiful name….I thought. _

"_Well I will see you tomorrow Demetri" I grinned. _

"_And I shall see you tomorrow as well Miss Williams" he smiled. _

"_Zoey" I said. _

"_I beg your pardon?" he asked. _

"_Call me Zoey" I smiled. _

"_Zoey…." he breathed. _

"_Goodbye" I blushed. _

"_Farwell" he smiled as he got in his old white pick up truck and drove off. _

_I smiled and ran as fast as I could to Azreal's hummer which was blaring with music. _

"_Azreal!" I yelled. _

"_What?" she asked as her head hung out the car window. _

"_I'm so in love with Demetri! I blurted out. _

"_Demetri?" she asked confused. _

"_That's Mr. Thompson's first name! I held his hand today!" I blushed. _

"_Awesome! Mr. Harris's first name is David…..he kissed me on the cheek!" she grinned. _

"_How did you get him to do that?" I asked in shock. _

"_I have my ways" Azreal smirked. _

"_You didn't…did you use your mind control on him?" I asked with a sigh. _

"_Perhaps" she said as she bit her lip._

"_You know your not suppose to do that! When you meet your mate you have to have them come to you! He's not food! You cant just hypnotize him like that!" I scolded. _

"_Sorry I just couldn't help it…" she frowned. _

"_Just don't do it again ok?" _

"_Your starting to sound like my mother!" Azreal sighed. _

"_Azreal!" I hissed. _

"_Ok, ok I promise…" she sighed. "Now get your ass in the car" she laughed. _

_I laughed and got in besides her as we drove away I couldn't stop thinking about him…Demetri….once we got home my brother Bill was tapping his foot angrily by the door. _

"_What took you two so long?" he growled. _

"_Chill dude our teachers wanted to see us after class" Azreal said as she walked passed him. _

"_Whatever….don't be late again" he hissed. _

"_Calm down Bill" I smiled as I patted his shoulder. _

_Once Azreal and I got up stairs we started talking about our teachers. _

"_I'm going to make that yummy piece of man mine!" Azreal declared. _

"_Same with Demetri" I grinned. _

"_Who cares if they are teachers! We are eighteen it's legal!" Azreal grinned. _

_Then my little brother Jasper rolled out from under my bed and stared at us confused. _

"_Who's a yummy piece of man?" he asked confused._

"_Jasper what were you doing under my bed?" I asked. _

"_I lost my marble" he frowned. _

"_Oh….Jasper what did you hear?" I asked nervously. _

"_That you were going to make your teachers yours" he smiled. _

"_Jasper you have to promise you wont tell anyone what you heard!" I said seriously._

"_So its like a secret?" he grinned. _

"_Exactly!" _

"_But its not fair…" he pouted._

"_What's not fair?" I asked confused. _

"_You cant marry a teacher! He will have to give you A's!" _

_Then Azreal and I busted up laughed and I kissed him on the forehead. _

"_No he wont! Now do you promise to keep this a secret?" I smiled. _

"_Mmmhmm I promise!" he grinned as he hopped off my lap and ran out the door. _


	4. Azreal's kiss

Azreal's POV

The next morning I woke up early and quickly got dressed I made sure I wore something super sexy and just for the hell of it I put on a corset instead of a bra, then I went over to Zoey and shook her gently.

"Mmmm?" she groaned as she opened one eye.

"Can you have Bill take you to school today?" I asked.

"W-what? Why?" she yawned.

"I have….to …talk to Mr. Harris before school" I explained.

"Yea…" she sighed as she fell asleep.

"Ok see you at school" I said as I ran out to my Hummer.

Once I got to school I ran straight to class 105 before I opened the door I looked around to make sure no one was around _hmm…not so many people….and school hasn't even started yet….so that gives me plenty of time….._I thought as I tried to opened the door but it was locked to I knocked tapped my foot impatiently. He looked up and walked to the door and opened it once he saw me he looked at me confused.

"Azreal? What are you doing here….school hasn't started yet" he said confused.

"I know…I just wanted to talk to you" I smiled.

"Cant it wait till class starts?" he asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not" I sighed.

"Um….ok…come in" he said as he opened the door for me.

I smirked and walked into his class room.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Well…about the vampire thing yesterday…..it's true" I said seriously.

"W-what? Um maybe you should go see the school psychiatrist" Mr. Harris chuckled.

I sighed and moved behind him at vampire speed.

"Really now?" I whispered in his ear.

"H-how did you get there so fast?" he stuttered.

"Vampire" I smiled as I reveled my fangs.

"This cant be real" he whispered.

"Oh but it is" I laughed.

"Your not going to drink my blood are you?" he asked.

"No…" I smiled as I stared into his eyes drawing him closer to me with my vampire charm.

Then his face got extremely close to mine.

"David….just keep in mind….I can break you if we are not careful….I don't really know my own strength." I whispered.

"I…I….um" he stuttered then he pressed his full lips to mine giving me a passionate kiss.

I grinned and wrapped my around his neck and then I felt his arms go around my waist pulling my closer to him then I broke the kiss.

"Yummy" I breathed.

"Yummy?" he chuckled.

"Yes…your yummy" I smirked.

"Really now? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Everything about you is just…sexy…and yummy…..I would much rather call you Mr. Yummy than Mr. Harris" I laughed.

"Feel free to do so" he breathed against my lips.

"So your not grossed out by this?" I asked curiously.

"Grossed out by what?" he asked as he pressed kisses to my cheek.

"I'm a student you're a teacher" I said.

"No I don't mind….you like 118 right?" he chuckled.

"No I'm actually just eighteen" I giggled.

"Really? Aren't vampires suppose to be old?" he asked.

"Not all of them….my parents are 870 years old…..you see…you turned into a full vampire on your seventeenth birthday …and you pretty much live forever" I explained.

"That's…amazing" he whispered as he pressed his lips to mine again giving me a heart melting kiss.

"You know something….your actually my soul mate" I said.

"Really? How do you know?" he asked confused.

"You can tell by the scent of their blood….it calls to you" I whispered as I bit his neck lightly trying to fight the urge to sink my teeth in his creamy flesh.

"W-what dose my blood smell like to you?" he asked curiously.

"Carmel, warm rising bread, and apple cinnamon" I grinned.

"Really?" he chuckled. "you know something Azreal….when I first met you….I felt something deep inside of me ….that told me I was destined to be with you forever" he smirked "Cheesy huh?"

"You can never be cheesy" I laughed as I pressed my lips to his.

Then we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I quickly pulled away from him and he opened the door revealing the principle.

"Hello Mr. Harris am I interrupting anything?" he asked as he looked over at me I was probably blushing.

"Uh no….please come in" he stuttered.

"Thanks…for explain the book to me…..I think I understand it better now…..um bye" I blushed as I walked out of his class room.

As I walked out of his room I couldn't help but smile to myself that went positively great! Then I saw Zoey and ran over to her to tell her my wonderful news.

"Zoey!" I called.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I kissed him! I kissed David!" I sang.

"Azreal! That's wonderful!" she squealed.

"Now you have to deal with you man" I smirked.

"Yes….but I kind of want it to go slow and romantic….I'm not sure…..of how he would reach" she blushed.

"Just go for it! It will work fine!" I grinned.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive! Now go work your magic!" I smiled as the bell ran.

I ran back to his class room and as fast as I could thanks to my vampire speed I was the first one there.

"Hello" he smirked.

"Hello Mr. Yummy" I grinned.

"Mmm I love it when you call me that" he grinned as he kissed me lovingly.

Then I lightly hit him in the shoulder.

"Not now students can walk in at anytime" I laughed.

"Oh that's right….we have to keep this a secret huh?" he frowned.

"For now" I sighed as I took a seat.

When class started I felt Mr. Harris staring at me so I would tease him by flipping my hair and crossing my legs.

"Um…well class. J-just read…on your own till the bell rings" he said as he stared at me.

I smirked and as I was reading I felt someone behind me I looked up and it was him.

"Need any help miss?" he smirked.

"Yes….what's dose this passage mean?" I asked.

"Read it to me" he ordered.

I smirked and looked down at my book and read it.

"_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!"_ I read.

Mr. Harris looked at me then wetted his lips

"T-that Miss Williams…..is f-from _Romeo and Juliet n-not from the book we are reading" he stuttered. _

"_Yes I know….I was just curious to what it meant" I smirked knowing exactly what it meant. _

"_I-it means….kissing without courtship…..is a bad thing…b-but as they kiss they instantly love each other….a-and want to k-kiss more" he whispered as his face got close to mine. _

"_I see well Thank you for explaining Mr. Harris" I grinned. _

"_R-right….your welcome" he blushed as he walked back to his desk._

_Then the bell rang and I slowly packed my bag waiting for everyone to leave once we were alone I ran to his desk and kissed him sweetly on the lips. _

"_That was a wicked thing you did Miss Williams" he grinned. _

"_Do tell what I did that was so wicked" I grinned. _

"_When you read that…..I wanted to kiss you myself…." he whispered. _

"_I know that's why I read it" I chuckled. _

"_Azreal…..would you do me the honors of courting with me?" he smirked. _

"_I thought you would never ask" I grinned as I kissed him once more and moved on to my next class. _


	5. I'm a vampire Demetri

Zoey's POV

My whole first period I was a nervous wreck I knew what I wanted to say to Demetri but I didn't have any idea how to tell him. Then when the bell rang I nervously walked up to his desk.

"Hi…" I whispered.

"Hello Zoey…." he smiled.

"Demetri….there's something I want to tell you" I whispered.

"What is it? Is there something wrong your shaking" he frowned as he walked up to me.

"I….I um….it's nothing" I blushed.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yea I'm totally sure" I said with a small smile.

"Well I uh I better go…..I don't want to be late" I sighed as I turned around but he grabbed my by the wrist.

"Zoey….um was wondering…..would you like to come over to my house for dinner?" he asked.

"M-me? Come over to your house?" I asked.

"Yea…..I know this is wrong…..but for some reason….I ….I cant stay away from you…." he whispered.

"There is something about me you should know" I said.

"What is it? You can tell me anything…..I want to know everything about you" he whispered.

"I'm….a vampire" I sighed.

"Vampire" he whispered.

I nodded and looked up into his confused green eyes.

"Yes….I will explain later tonight" I said as I use my vampire speed to get to the door.

He just stared at me in shock and I disappeared. Threw all my classes all I thought was _why didn't I tell him? He needs to know….that…that I love him….._I thought sadly. Then Lunch came and I meat up with Azreal.

"How did things go with David?" I asked.

"Wonderful! He's my boyfriend" she smiled proudly. "How about you and Demetri?" she asked.

"I was going to tell him….but I didn't get to far…..I told him I was a vampire …that was it….then he invited me for dinner at his place." I said.

"What? that's awesome!" she grinned.

"Yea…." I blushed. "Can I tell you something"

"Sure what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Promise you wont get mad?"

"Yea, yea just tell me!"

"Well…um I tried to use my mind control on him…..but it just reflected off of him…I don't understand why" I frowned.

"Maybe he's broken" Azreal laughed.

"No that's not it…..there's something about him….." I sighed.

Then the bell rang and I went to sixth period I was distracted the whole period. Then finally it was time to go home and the car ride home was silent then we finally pulled up to my drive way and I walked up to my uncle nervously.

"Uncle Boris?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"I wont be attending dinner tonight"

"Whys that?" he asked.

"Well…you see I'm going on a date" I smiled.

"A date? With who?" he asked.

Then my brother Bill came up behind me a vampire speed.

"A boy from school I presume?" he asked as a growl ripped threw his chest.

"Y-yes….you can say that" I said nervously.

"Just make sure he knows….if he touches you…..I will rip him limb from limb" Bill growled.

"Yea I know"

"Did you tell him you are a vampire?" Bill asked.

"Um….well….it kind of slipped out" I said with a nervous smile.

"What? Do you know what you have done? Do you know how dangerous this is for our family?" Bill hissed.

"Bill relax…. I know for a fact he wont tell" Azreal said.

"What makes you so sure? He might think its cool he's dating a vampire and tell all his little friends! And we will be the freak show attraction for the whole town!" he yelled.

"Trust me he's more mature then that" I smirked.

"Who is he? What's his name?" Bill asked angrily.

"D-Demetri Thompson…."I said nervously.

"Demetri….Thompson?….I see….if this Demetri touches you…..he will be my next meal!" Bill growled.

"I promise it's just a dinner date….nothing more" I smiled.

"Fine" he hissed as he disappeared up to his bed room.

Bill's POV

I walked up to my room angrily…..I don't like the face my sister is dating a human what if he slips up and tells? That's all it would take one slip of the tongue and our family will be hunted! Then I saw my little brother Jasper sitting at my computer.

"Hey Jazz can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" he smiled.

"Has Zoey or Azreal said anything about boys at school?" I asked.

"I cant tell you that!" Jasper said as he pretend like he was locking his lips.

"No its ok….they told me to ask you" I smirked I know I shouldn't be using my mind control on my little six year old brother but it had to be done.

"Oh ok….well they are in love with their teachers! And they are going to make them theirs! But I told them its not fair because they would give them A's!" Jasper explained.

"I see….thank you Jasper you are very helpful" I smiled as I patted his head.

_So Zoey is dating her teacher?….heh…not while I'm here….._

Zoey's POV

After I found what I was going to wear and got dressed I came down stairs and my aunt Elizabeth was taking pictures. I blinked at the light that just flashed in my face and stared at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to capture the moment!" she smiled "Your parents would like to see this….oh speaking of your parents I told them you had a boyfriend and they want to meet him right away so they are getting the next flight out here tomorrow" she grinned.

"What?" I gasped then I turned to Azreal.

"Why didn't you stop them?" I hissed.

"Pfft have you ever tried stopping my mother when she is determined to do something? It doesn't work out too well" Azreal sighed.

I rolled my eyes and Azreal and I got in her hummer.

"That's for driving me" I smiled.

"No problem" she grinned at the pulled in front of his house "now have fun….don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she laughed as she drove off.

_Nice one Azreal…I sighed. _


	6. Zoey's date oops sorry Demetri

Zoey's POV

As I nervously walked toward the house I had to stop and take a deep breath to calm myself. Then I knocked on the door and he answered it with a smile. He was wearing his long hair down and it almost hit his shoulders and it was also slicked back, and he was wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt and the first few buttons were undone he looks hot!.

"Hello Zoey you look lovely" he smiled as he picked up my hand and kissed it. "Please come in" he smiled.

Once I walked in I looked around his house it was surprisingly big.

"Y-your house…its beautiful" I smiled.

"Thank you" he grinned. "Oh yes I forgot this is for you" he smiled as he smelt a red rose then handed it to me.

"Thank you" I blushed.

"Your quite welcome…so I uh hope your hungry" I smiled.

"Yes very"

"You do eat human food right?" he asked nervously.

"Yes…" I laughed.

"Good because I made-"

"Pasta" I answered for him.

"H-how did you know?" he asked confused.

"I …I can smell it" I blushed.

"Ah right" he nodded as he nervously set the food on the table.

"This looks delicious" I grinned as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Your not allergic to garlic are you?" he laughed.

"No that's a myth" I giggled.

He smirked and took a seat next to me. As we ate he asked me many questions.

"So how old are you really? Your not 567 are you?" he smiled.

"No….I'm eighteen" I laughed then I explained him about vampires and how people are turned and how we know when we find out mates and I told him how he was my soul mate…and he took it very well.,

Then after dinner he pulled me over to the sofa and asked me more questions.

"Dose it hurt? To be turned?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't know since I was born…a vampire…." I smiled.

"Ah"

"Do you even know why we turn other people?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because you love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all of eternity with them" I whispered as I looked at his neck.

"I see…."

"Demetri …..do you trust me?" I asked as I got close to him.

"I trust you" he whispered.

I nodded and leaned down and bit into his neck drinking some of his blood then it just hit me. I'm drinking from him! Then I took all the strength I had to pull away from him. I quickly pulled my fangs from his neck and he slumped down a bit.

"Z-Zoey….what's going on?" he whispered.

"Demetri! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" I panicked as I placed my hand over his wound then it didn't stop bleeding so I put my hand up to my face and inhaled deeply. "T-the blood…." I whispered in a shaky voice.

Then someone busted threw the door I looked up and it was my brother Bill.

"Zoey! What did you do!" he hissed.

"I…I'm sorry I couldn't help it! He….he smelt so good!" I frowned.

"There's only one thing you can do….give him some of your blood…..if you truly love him" Bill sighed.

"B-but Bill" I started.

"JUST DO IT NOW!" he yelled as his voice boomed threw the house.

I nodded and bit into my writs and placed it too his mouth.

"Dink it ok…I promise everything will be fine" I whispered.

"O-ok" he whispered as he drank my blood.

Then I quickly pulled away and looked at him sadly. _I didn't mean to do this! I'm such an idiot!_

"_Bill….I'm sorry" I muttered. _

"_Its fine….I …. I just cant believe you would keep this form me….he's a teacher Zoe…." he sighed. _

"_Yes but his scent…he was the one" I frowned. _

"_Yes I know…." Bill sighed as he looked at him curiously. "He should be waking up soon…just keep him under control" he sighed as he left the house. _

_Then his eyes opened and looked around the room curiously._

"_What happened?" he whispered. _

"_Well….I uh…..kind of….bit you….and you're a vampire know" I whispered. _

"_Oh" he muttered as he sat up. " Vampire vision….is very cool" he smirked. _

"_Yes…" I blushed. _

"_I love you" he said as he stared into my eyes. _

"_W-what?" _

"_I love you…." he said as he kissed me passionately. _

_I threw my arms around his neck and then I broke the kiss and smiled at him. _

"_I will never forget this moment" he grinned. _

"_Nor will I" I breathed. _

"_Come on" I said as I helped him to his feet. _

"_Where are we going?" he asked. _

"_My house…your going to be staying with me for a while" I said. _

"_Why what about school?" he frowned. _

"_Call for a sub for a few weeks you cant be around humans right now" I said as I pulled him outside where I saw Azreal's hummer waiting. _

"_How did you know?" I asked. _

"_Bill" she smirked. _

"_Oh" I muttered as I got in the back seat with Demetri. _

"_I'm proud of you" she smiled "But now its my turn" she chuckled. _


	7. Azreal and David bonds

Azreal's POV

Once I drove Zoey and Mr. Thompson home we saw Bill standing by the door with a disapproving look on his face.

"Hurry get him inside….his senses are going to be quite sensitive for a while." Bill sighed as he held the door open for Zoey and her mate. Then his gaze shifted over to me and looked at me suspiciously.

"Well aren't you come in too?" he asked.

"Um no….I have some unfinished business to attend to." I said with a cheesy smiled.

"Business? What type of business?"

"School stuff…..don't worry! Tell my parents I'll be back soon." I smiled as I drove off.

_I have to see David…I miss him…yes I know its been a day….but when you're a vampire especially a young one at that…..its hard to be away from your mate. Luckily Zoey wont have that problem since she made their bond permeate. _I thought as I started driving around in a housing track. Then I suddenly picked up his scent and parked in the drive way of a modern looking house. Then as I got out of the car I picked up another scent he was with some one….the scent was of cheap perfume so I quickly ran over to the window and looked in and what I saw shocked me. I saw a tall brown haired woman with him my mate with her arm around him. I had to use all the power I had inside me to keep from attacking her. So I quickly ran over to the door and knocked waiting patiently which was very hard to do since I am not a patient woman when it comes to my mate. Then finally the door opened revealing his handsome face.

"Azreal?" he asked confused.

"Hi….David." I muttered as I looked around his tall muscular frame to glare at the woman behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you…."

"David who is that?" the woman asked.

"S-she's uh…..one of my students….look I …cant talk right now I'm sorry." he frowned.

"What do you mean? who's she? Are you cheating on me?" I asked angrily.

"No! she's my ex….her name is Lindsay….she wanted to take me out to dinner but I declined I promise." he said.

I nodded and pushed past him and walked toward to tall woman in heels and gave her my best angry glare.

"Uh David…why is this kid glaring at me?" she asked as she flipped her hair and started chewing on her gum obnoxiously.

"Get…out…" I hissed.

"Excuse me? A little high school girl cant tell me what to do." she laughed.

"Wanna make a bet?" I growled then I felt David's hand on my shoulder's drawing me back.

"Azreal calm down." he whispered in my ear.

_Calm down? Really how could I calm down when some chick is trying to take my mate away? _I thought angrily.

"You should really get out before I make you my next meal…" I hissed.

"Your next meal? What's your problem?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Right now you are my problem!" I growled.

"Azreal I wasn't going to go with her….your overacting!" David sighed.

"You think this is overacting? I'll give you overacting!" I growled as I grabbed her by the wrist and stared into her eyes making her gasp.

"Y-your eyes…..they t-turned red!"

"Yes, now I want you to leave this house…and never speak to David again…do I make myself clear?" I growled I know using my mind control on someone isn't a very good idea but it had to be done.

"Y-yes….I u-understand…I….I apologize m-master.." she stuttered as she ran out of the house as fast as her heeled feet could take her.

Then David let out a sigh and ran his hand threw his hair.

"You didn't have to go that far…..I was asking her to leave…." he said.

"I'm sorry….it's just….you're my mate….I get bit jealous…." I frowned.

"I know, I know….it's fine….at least you didn't drink her blood right?" he smirked as he pulled me down onto the sofa with him.

"Yes…I wouldn't want to drink her blood anyway….she smelt of cheap perfume." I sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Cheap perfume?" he chuckled.

"Yes…"

"So why are you here….and how did you find my house?" he asked confused.

"Well…I followed your scent…and I'm here because I missed you." I smiled.

"You missed me?" he asked.

"Very much….and I want to speak with you about a few things." I sighed as I thought of Zoey and her mate.

"Very well….I'm all ears." he smiled as he looked at me with his electric blue eyes.

"Ok well….you know my cousin Zoey right?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Well she already made the bond with her mate….and I was wondering…when you will feel comfortable doing that with me?" I asked.

"Bond? What do you mean by bond?" he asked.

"I mean me turning you into a vampire…" I blushed.

"I will be a vampire? How do you do that?"

"Well…I bite you…and drink some of your blood then you drink some of mine." I explained.

"I will be willing to do that when ever you want." he smiled as he caressed my cheek.

"R-really?" I asked as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Really….." he smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you Azreal….and if being with you forever means being a vampire…then bite me." he smirked.

"I love you too David." I blushed as I traced my finger along his neck.

I inhaled his scent and leaned over to him his scent was so intoxicating. Right before I bite into him my phone ran and I let out a big sigh.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I looked at the screen which ready Zoey.

"Its fine…answer it." he smiled a he threw his feet up on the coffee table.

I nodded and pressed the talk button and held my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Azreal! You have to get home fast!" Zoey said in an anxious tone.

"Why? What happened?" I asked confused.

"My parents are going to be here by midnight! They want to meet my mate! And I know when my father finds out its not going to turn out well!" Zoey said.

"What? Uncle Vladimir is coming over?" I gasped this so wasn't going to turn out well.

"Yes now hurry up and get home!" Zoey said as she hung up the phone.

I sighed and turned toward David who was looking at my curiously.

"I'm sorry….I have to go, I'll turn you tomorrow night ok?" I smiled.

"Sure, when ever you want….is there a problem with Zoey?" he asked concerned as he walked me to the door.

"No, it's just my aunt and uncle are coming over from Romania to meet her mate….and lets just say my uncle isn't going to like her choice." I frowned.

"Oh I see….well I shall see you tomorrow then." he smiled as he gave me a heart melting kiss.

"Yes…tomorrow….good night my love." I blushed as I walked toward my hummer.

"At thousand adieus my love!" he called as he watched my drive off.

As I was driving toward my house all I could think of was how my parents were going to react toward my mate. _Well I suppose it cane wait till Zoey tells her parents…._ I thought with a smirk.


	8. The prince of darkness

Zoey' POV

After I called Azreal I walked back over my bed where Demetri was laying down he was still very overwhelmed by the fact of being a vampire it was kind of cute. Then he looked up at me and grinned revealing his fangs.

"I'm a vampire…." he chuckled.

"Yes you are." I giggled as I sat down next to him.

"This is so undeliverable!" he smiled.

"Yes it will just take some time to get use to it." I smiled as I ran my hand threw his long black hair.

"Mmm." he smiled as he closed his eyes.

Then I let out a sigh and looked toward my window. _Tonight my parents are going to meet him….this should be interesting…._I thought. Then he opened his eyes and looked up at me curiously.

"You seem distracted." he said as he sat up.

"Yes….it's because my parents from Romania are going to be here soon….they are coming here to meet you." I sighed.

"Me? Why come all this way to meet me?" he asked confused.

"Because…their only daughter having a mate….it's a big deal in the vampire world…..especially before her older brother gets one." I explained.

"Oh I see…." he muttered then Azreal burst threw my door.

"Are they here yet?"

"No….they should be hear soon." I sighed.

Then Demetri sat up and smiled kindly at her.

"Hello Miss Williams."

"Hi…Mr. Thompson." she smirked.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything when I called." I said in an apologetic tone.

"No we were just talking its fine." she smiled.

"Alright…" I smiled then my brother Bill came into the room and glared at us threw the strand of black hair hanging in his face.

"Dad is not going to take this well…."

"I know…..but he'll just have to get over it." I smiled.

"Pfft try telling dad that…." he chuckled.

Then Jasper came running in the room with a big smile across his face.

"Mommy and daddy are home! Come on! Come on!" he grinned as he grabbed Bill by the hand and dragged him down stairs.

Then I turned toward Demetri and smiled at him.

"Stay with Azreal until I say its ok to come down ok?" I smiled.

"A-alright…" he nodded and he walked over to Azreal.

Then I walked down stairs and saw my parents they still looked the same my father had long black hair, blue eyes, and he was dressed in all black with his favorite black and red cape. My mother was beautiful as ever with her long golden curls and a tight black dress.

"Zoey darling!" my mother smiled as she enveloped me in her arms.

'Hey mom…" I muttered then my father draped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Hello my precious ….now where is this mate of yours?" he asked.

"He's upstairs….." I muttered nervously.

"I see so what part of Transylvania is he from? Is he the sporn of the dreadful Count and Countess Vadim? How may peasants has he drank from oh and ho-" then I cut him off by holding my hand up.

"Dad too many questions." I laughed.

"Right …I'm sorry dear it's just I'm so excited you finally found a mate! Some one of our kind too!" he smiled.

"Yes….well his name is Demetri Thompson." I smiled.

"Count and Countess Thompson? I never heard of him before…." he frowned then I patted his arm.

"Azreal you guys can come down now." I smiled.

Then Azreal and Demetri came down stairs Demetri looked positively terrified when he caught a glimpse of my father…well who wouldn't be he is in fact the prince of darkness. Then I grabbed Demetri's hand and pulled him over to my parents.

"Mom, dad this is my mate Demetri." I smiled. "Demetri this is my mom and dad Cassandra and Vladimir."

Then my father walked up to him and inhaled deeply.

"You…what part of Transylvania are you from?"

"I um…I'm…ummm…." Demetri mumbled.

"ANSWER ME BOY!" he yelled as his voice boomed across the room.

"Dad! Quite the neighbors will here you!" Bill hissed.

"Sorry….…..you…Demetri…which blood do you prefer?"

Demetri didn't answer and looked down at me confused.

"Dad….your asking to many question…." I muttered.

"I apologize….it's just I'm very concerned about…" then my dad paused and looked at Demetri's neck. "What is that on your neck?"

"M-y neck?" he stuttered.

"Do you have a tattoo?" he asked as he pulled down Demetri's collar revealing the bite mark I gave him. "A mortal?" my father gasped.

"Zoey! This man he was mortal! You turned a mortal?" he hissed.

"Dad I cant help it! He was the one!" I said nervously as I stood in front Demetri.

"Did you even go threw the proper ceremony? What would the vampire supreme court think if they found out you turned a mortal into a vampire with out the proper ceremony?" he asked angrily.

"Dad! Relax! Everything is fine don't worry!" I said.

"No I shall not relax! You don't tell the prince of darkness to relax! You are talking to the man who drained an entire peasant village of blood! I'm not one of your little friends whom you tell to relax! I AM THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS!" he yelled.

"Dad!" I growled.

"Don't you growl at me young lady! You are….grounded for ….for….an eternity!" he shouted.

"Dad! You cant ground me for falling in love!" I shouted.

"In love? Oh little miss immature vampire! Look at me I'm Zoey William and I'm in love with a mortal….a MORTAL!" he shouted.

"Dad your overacting!" I growled.

"I am not!" he shouted.

"Dad! Your being ridicules!" I sneered.

"Oh? Ridicules? Are you challenging me? Zoey do you remember what happened to the last daughter who challenged me?" he snarled.

"I'm your only daughter!" I yelled.

"You are now…." he hissed.

"Your being idiotic….come on Demetri…." I sighed as I grabbed Demetri's hand and pulled him toward the door.

"YOU ARE NOT TO SET ONE FANG OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" he yelled.

"Watch me!"

"MORTALS AND VAMPIRES DON'T DATE!"

"He's not mortal anymore! He's a vampire!" I shouted.

"Yes but he wasn't born that way!" my father snapped.

Then my uncle Boris come into the room and lightly set his hand on my father's shoulder.

"Vlad…calm down….we'll make sure they'll go threw a ceremony.." he smiled.

"Boris! Its not that simple!" he shouted.

"Vlad you need to calm down….how about we go find ourselves some good old cow blood to calm your nerves." Boris suggested as he patted his shoulder.

"Cow blood? Your having the prince of darkness drink cow blood? No! RENFEILD! RENFEILD YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU!" my father shouted.

"Darling…Renfield is back in Romania…" my mother muttered.

"As yes….but I shall not be drinking cow blood! I drink peasant blood or nothing at all!" my father yelled.

"Stop being so stubborn bro…I promise you wont even tell the difference." Boris smiled.

"Fine…" he grumbled then he turned toward me and his eyes turned red. "And you go down to the crypt!"

"Dad…..we are in a house…not a castle…" I sighed.

"R-right….um…go up to your room! AND DON'T COME DOWN TILL I TELL YOU!" he shouted.

"Whatever…" I grumbled as I grabbed Demetri by the hand. "Eat my cape…" I hissed under my breath.

"Eat your cape? Oh so mature!"

"Oh yes and my 1,669 year old father having a tizzy fit is so mature!" I retorted.

"UP STAIRS!" he growled.

"She has a point Vlad…" Boris muttered.

"Silence! Now direct me to my meal!" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes and me, Demetri, Azreal and Bill walked up to my room. _I knew this wasn't going to end well…._I thought.


End file.
